


酸橙

by mrsupertomato



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Léon AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　夏日午后的阳光洒在水泥森林的玻璃墙上，把整个城市照的又热又晃眼，热气混杂着灰尘在街道上翻滚着，布鲁克林的街道就好像煮开了的河水一样把人们弄得心烦气躁，热度混合着灰尘与汗水紧紧的贴着人的皮肤，温暖的微风带不来丝毫舒适的感觉，即便有阴凉的地方也没好到哪里去。不过就算是如此恶毒的天气，街上的人也没有少，Valhalla旅馆附近的街道比以往更加喧闹，它被一群缉毒警包围的水泄不通，旅馆外停留的警车有着要占满整条街的架势，他们有两百多个人在旅馆里面，把那还算舒适的地方挤得满满登登的像养鸡场一样。他们每个人都全副武装，一个贴着一个，紧张的好像他们要去掀翻一个大毒枭的老巢一样，但事实上，他们的目标只有两个人——一个男人和一个男孩儿。  
　　故事的开始发生在一个月前，五月快到六月的那个时候，那时候一切都还是老样子。他们是邻居，没见过几面，也没说过几句话。Loki那天坐在他家那间公寓外走廊的地毯上，抽着他不知道从哪儿捡来的半截脏兮兮的劣质香烟，两条腿从栏杆伸出去晃晃悠悠，要是有哪位老妇人这时候从下面上来，肯定会怕这孩子会把那双有点儿大的皮靴子甩出去砸到她的脑袋，不过loki可不会这么做，他没几双能穿的鞋了。他叼着烟，额头抵在栏杆上往下看着，他没在看什么，就是在发呆而已，不知道Laufey在家里跟那几个缉毒警在鬼扯什么，那些条子看起来也不是什么好人，Loki猜大概是他那个成天鬼混的老爹又被抓到什么把柄了，这几天那帮条子总往他们家跑。  
　　他吐出了一口烟，喷向他因为只穿着短裤而露出的大腿，那上面还有几个青紫的印子。他掸了掸烟灰，埋藏在垂下的眼睑下的绿眼睛无聊的看着楼梯旁大窗户外的街道，等他再把视线转会到楼梯上时，他看到那头金灿灿的头发——他寡言的邻居回来了。他有些慌乱却又不动声色的把烟藏到腿边，用宽大的衬衫袖子稍微挡住些，暗自期望着那个大个子没发现发他抽烟。  
　　那个金发的大个子快要走上来的时候，Loki心虚的向后仰了一下，用手撑在地上，在他身后经过的时候，他装作若无其事的跟他打个招呼，上下瞅着那个高大的家伙。他穿的真厚。loki想着，却没想到那个大个子走了两步又转过头来问他：  
　　“为什么把烟藏起来？”  
　　 Loki吓了一跳，他没想过他会搭理他，他小小的叹了一口气，回答了那个问题：“不想被我家那个老头子发现，”他垂下眼睛接着说，“楼里到处都是眼线。”他把烟掐灭了弹了出去，又转头瞅着那双被墨镜挡上的眼睛，“破事儿已经够多了。”  
　　他把一条腿从栏杆里抽了回来，低头的时候从耳后和勃颈处露出来了几道刚才被遮住的伤痕。那个大个子弯下腰稍微凑近些看了看，很快又站了回去。  
　　“怎么弄的，那个。”  
　　“我从树上摔下来了。”他随便扯了个谎，没必要把那些破事儿说出来，没人稀罕那些。  
　　那个家伙没说什么，他转过身就走了，那家伙的家就是走廊尽头那一间。  
　　“嘿！”Loki想了想又叫住了那个人。“别告诉他行么。”  
　　那个人愣了一两秒，什么也没说，转身继续静悄悄的走回他的公寓。Loki看了那个高大的背影一会才收回目光。  
　　那个人关上房门不久，他家的门就开了，Laufey他们在争论什么，Loki听不太清，他猜大概是毒品的事儿，除了这些还有什么好猜的，他前几天清理厕所的时候就发现浴缸下面藏了不少。  
　　他挪了挪，坐的离栏杆远了些，从短裤的口袋里掏出一个夹心棒棒糖，把糖纸撕开放回口袋里，才把棒棒糖含上，他曲着身子，从口袋里掏出打火机玩儿着，另一只胳膊护住他的胃，他真想把那簇小火苗吞下去让他的胃暖和一点儿，那火苗离他很近，他都能感受到那滚烫的热度。  
　　他玩儿着打火机发呆了半天，直到Laufey拽着他那半长不短的头发给他拽起来他才回过神。  
　　“你他妈在这儿干什么，小崽子，进去做你的作业。”Laufey踢着Loki还没完全站起来的小腿。  
　　“我做完了。”Loki咕哝着说，他瑟缩了一下，没有反抗。  
　　“哦？是么？那他妈的赶紧去帮你姐姐收拾这该死的屋子。”Laufey骂骂咧咧的催促着，他狠狠的打了下Loki的脑袋。  
　　Loki站了起来，Laufey推搡着他，“再让我看着你抽烟有你好受的！”  
　　Loki不顾刚站起来的眩晕感，大步跑回家里，摔上门。  
      他一秒钟也不想看到Laufey，一秒也不。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Thor的生活并不丰富多彩，他唯一的朋友就是那盆白蜡树盆栽Yggdrasil。在没有工作的的日子，他每天四点半起床做力量训练，到了七点钟的时候他就帮Yggdrasil浇些水、修剪下枝叶，然后把它放到小阳台上去晒上一天的太阳，之后他会喝两杯牛奶，吃些鸡蛋培根三明治，然后他会做些家务或者保养下他的武器，一般这个时候都到中午了，他会去到附近的快餐店吃点儿披萨、烤鸡或者汉堡之类的，并没有太固定的选择，有时候饭后看一场电影，他不太懂那些，但他喜欢电影，电影里的故事总比现实不知道要好多少倍，不过他记不住太多，现实总是会把那些那些美好的事情磨成飞尘。然后他买一些晚饭回家，学习下拼写单词，他会说英语，但是不怎么认得，到了十点半，他就准时的戴上墨镜，把枪放在小咖啡桌旁边然后关掉灯，坐在那个不怎么舒服破单人沙发上进入梦乡。  
　　他昨天刚把Fury给的一个大生意搞定，下一批活还没来。他回来的时候又看见了他家左手边第二间那家的孩子，那孩子跟他搭了几句话，弄得Thor有些措手不及，他在和Thor说别把抽烟的事儿告诉他爸爸时候，他其实挺想和他说别抽烟了，不过最终他转过了身，什么都没说就走了。那孩子家里总是吵吵闹闹的，他父母也不是什么正经人，这一片儿也没几个正经人，要不他哪儿来的那么多生意。昨天他在门镜里看见了一些事儿，但那不在他的工作范畴之内，他没必要插手。他在确认没有威胁之后，又开始了他机械般规律的生活，但那个孩子宝石一样绿的发亮的眼睛的残影，却悄悄留在了他的心里。  
　　他今早出门路过那孩子家，里面一阵一个成年男人骂骂咧咧的声音从门板穿透到走廊里，他停下了脚步，看了看那扇门，蓝眼睛里有着一闪而过的黑暗，但最终他还是什么都没做。  
　　天气不太冷也不太热，但肯定不是适合穿着大衣的时候，他没几件衣服，这件大衣算是他唯一的外套。Thor的身材本来就又高又壮，这件大衣却更大，他身上没带什么家伙的时候，那件大衣穿在他身上就好像一大块破毡布。他的金发胡乱的散着，胡茬就像一片被剃过的荒草，他那怪异的一身让女售票员鄙夷的看着他，当他选定了电影，要了一桶鸡块和一瓶冰可乐，掏出钱的时候那个女人的脸色才好一些。  
　　电影院里就他一个人，Thor坐在第五排中间的一个位置看。是Gene Kelly的《好天气》，Thor很喜欢这个人的电影，那里有他永远得不到的快乐，阳光和幸福。他平时所设的防备全在这时候卸了下来，幕布反射的光好像把他变成了另一个人，他不再是那个一流冷酷寡言的杀手，而是一个普通的、生活充满希望的阳光男人。他被电影感染的咧嘴笑了起来，眼睛里的蓝色仿佛跃动的海浪，他那空空的心在这一百多分钟里被那些幸福快乐泡沫填的满满的。走出电影院的时候，Thor又成了那个“雷神Thor”，他又木讷的如同机器。  
　　Thor在公寓楼下的台阶上碰到了那个孩子，那孩子没和街上的任何一群孩子玩儿，他坐在那，依然穿着昨天的衣服，只不过今天他又在外头套了件过大的绿夹克。他垂着头用手在脸上擦着什么，在Thor走近的时候，那孩子仰头看了他一眼——他的右边眼眶青了，左边的脸肿的厉害，鼻子上的血止不住的淌。他奋力的试图用手把血弄没，他问Thor：  
　　“人生总是这么难熬么？”  
　　Thor听着他说，递给了他一块手帕，和没怎么喝还凉着的冰可乐，那孩子看了一眼，接了过去，用手帕擦了下血，又瞪着他的绿眼睛接着问  
　　“还是说只是小时候这样。”  
　　Thor听着他的问题，那些不愉快的回忆以光速从他的脑子掠过，今天那些电影的美好的泡沫彻底消失，他严肃而慎重的回答那个问题  
　　“一直如此。”  
　　他们互相直视了不知多久，直到那个孩子眨了一下眼后垂下眼睑一秒后又抬起眼睛直直看着他。Thor决定结束这段对话。  
　　“留着吧。”他转身走了，但是他能感觉到那个孩子目送着他。  
　　“嘿！”那孩子出声叫住他。他犹豫了一下，还是转过了身。用目光问那孩子干什么。  
　　“我去买东西，要帮你带些什么吗？两个牛奶和...今天周三，你吃披萨？对吧？”他说的那么急就好像怕被打断一样，毫不在意似的肢体动作却配合着饱含期望的眼神。Thor没拒绝他，他点了点头，然后他看到几分钟之前还怨愤的孩子欢快的跑上了街，那情形就好像他在电影院里看到的那个永远快乐而充满活力的Gene Kelly一样。  
　　这时候Thor不知道他帮那个小男孩儿——Loki逃过了死神，也不知道他会为他打开门，更不会知道那个孩子会成为他生命中最宝贵、最重要的那个人。  
　　他只是转身，听着那渐渐跑远的脚步声然后回到公寓。五分钟后，五点整的时候，他就会听到他的公寓左手边的第二间传来的屠杀的声音。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　条子走后的第二天还是像平常一样不顺心又无聊。Loki早上起来把全家人的饭都做好了，然后就端着他的牛奶甜麦圈窝在沙发的一角把电视打开，看一会没有声音的动画，最近在放《复仇者集结》，幸好有字幕，不然看半天都不知道发生了什么。过会儿他姐姐起床就会把他赶走，跟着电视练她那个她怎么练也不见瘦的瘦身操，每次都霸占着电视直到Loki的动画演完，他觉得她是故意的，Loki就从来没看全过哪部，Loki觉得她比他妈妈更令人厌恶。  
　　他默默地看着动画，巧克力麦圈就放在他旁边，这是他前天出去采购的时候给自己买的，他不喜欢玉米片，玉米片总是软的太快，而且有些咸。他喝了一口有了些巧克力味道的有点儿甜的牛奶，然后又从盒子里抓一把放到碗里。  
　　“Loki...”是Hela，他姐姐12岁生下的孩子。Hela今年4岁了，她小时候得过小儿麻痹，把她的腿弄得畸形了，她走不太稳。Loki听到Hela的声音赶紧放下碗过去把她抱起来。  
　　“早，Hel，想吃什么？”Loki低声的问她。  
　　“你吃的什么？”Hela揉了揉眼睛，用小手臂抱住Loki。  
　　“牛奶和巧克力麦圈，但我给你煎了鸡蛋，你得吃完一个鸡蛋才能吃我的麦圈。”Loki把Hela放在餐桌旁的椅子上，帮她把她的兔子先生拿过来给她，兔子先生掉了一个扣子眼睛，Loki打算下午帮Hela缝上。Loki把蛋盛出来给她，摸了摸她红色的头发，把锅放回了炉子上。  
　　“Loki吃鸡蛋了么？”Hela用她的儿童勺子切着鸡蛋想分给Loki一半。  
　　“你自己吃吧小家伙，我不喜欢鸡蛋。”他喜欢，而且特别喜欢糖心蛋。  
　　“那我不喜欢糖心。”Hela没管他说什么，用勺子舀起了鸡蛋的糖心要喂给Loki。她知道他舅舅总骗她，但她不会生他的气。  
　　Loki还是喝了那一勺蛋浆，他知道他不喝下去Hela就会一直和他僵持下去，她可是个非常倔的小姑娘。  
　　Hela在吃着麦圈的时候Loki的姐姐醒了，她洗漱完了支使这Loki给她拿早餐，她都没正眼瞅过Hela一眼。她吃完早餐抢过遥控器换到早上的瘦身操节目，她一边拿出她的瑜伽垫，一边冲Loki喊着：“把那个小崽子弄到屋里去！别让我看到她！”  
　　Loki真想一脚踹上那个大胖屁股让她跌个狗吃屎，但他没那么做，他只是冷淡的瞪了他姐姐的背影一眼  
　　“十点换我看。”然后他帮Hela擦了擦嘴把她抱进卧室了，然后又回到餐桌把牛奶碗拿给Hela。  
　　　　  
　　Loki看了眼钟，十点钟了，该他看了。  
　　“时间到了，该换我看了。”他声音不大，但是用他姐姐刚好能听到的音量严肃的说。  
　　“你敢换台我今天就撕烂你的脸。”她跟着电视上的动作做着，转过脸厌恶而毫不在乎的威胁着。然后她就转了过去又跟着继续做起了把屁股上下晃来晃去的动作，那穿着粉红色带着豹纹丁字裤纹路紧身裤的大胖屁股就那么招人烦冲着Loki。Loki觉得她就像一只耀武扬威的大蛤蟆似的，这个女人从来不管自己的女儿，Hela更像是他的孩子。这会儿他妈妈已经起来了一会，她在情趣用品商店当销售员，但谁知道她干没干点儿什么副业，她一天天浓妆艳抹的，他姐姐和他妈妈有着一样傻的金发，他觉得他们就像恐怖片里那些金发傻妞，说的更准确点儿是他希望她们能像那些金发傻妞一样炮灰掉。  
　　他妈妈穿着高跟鞋在屋子走来走去，她到客厅来取风衣。  
　　“宝贝，把电视关上，妈妈有点儿头痛。”她不耐烦的对着她女儿说，用涂着鲜红的指甲的手捏着太阳穴。  
　　“她占了我的时间。”Loki坐在餐椅上不满的瞪着她们抱怨着，桌上还放着吃完没有收拾的早餐，那件和昨天一个样式新换的宽大的衬衫把他衬托的太小了，他的抱怨无力的就像一只幼崽。  
　　那粉红色的大屁股依然在做刚才的动作，“他只是想看那些该死幼稚的动画片。”她还击着。“动动他的屁股又不会死，就不能去把碗刷了么。”  
　　“我又不是在那晃着大肥屁股的人。”他瞪着他姐姐背影嘟哝着说。  
　　显然这嘟哝还是挺大声的，他妈妈和他姐姐同时转过身子盯着他就像两条毒蛇。  
　　然后那个浓妆艳抹穿的俗透了的女人一个手掐着腰维护起来他的女儿：“能请那个一整天什么都不会干只会看动画片的小屁孩儿挪挪他尊贵的屁股去补充一下那可怜的冰箱么。”说完她拿起一个苹果装进她的包里就走了。  
　　“你他妈有种就再说一次。”他姐姐又转过头来威胁她一次，这个丑的像蛤蟆一样的女人。然后她又耀武扬威的转了回去。  
　　Loki搅着碗里的麦圈，有一口没一口吃着，遥控器就在餐桌上，他悄悄地把遥控器拿了起来，然后把遥控器换到右手，伸出胳膊试图让遥控器离电视近些，他按到了正在演《复仇者集结》的那个频道。  
　　他姐姐先是一愣然后就转过身要过来揍他，Loki光着脚赶紧跑去找Laufey，那怎么也是他亲爸爸。  
　　“Daddy！姐姐要打我！Da——”他找到了Laufey，但Loki显然没没料到他会看到父母做爱的场景，Loki吓得一愣所有的话都噎回去了，  
　　Laufey恼羞成怒的随便抓起一个东西扔向Loki，“赶紧他妈的把门关上，小畜生！”Laufey冲他吼着。  
　　这个时候他姐姐抓到了他，她贴心帮父母关上了门，然后她抓着Loki的头发使劲揍他的肚子，Loki早上本来就不怎么舒服的胃被她弄得更难受了，他觉得他快胃痉挛了。他姐姐终于收手走了的时候，Loki无力的靠着墙揉着他的胃。然后电话响了。  
　　“谁他妈的去接下电话！”Laufey喊着。  
　　“我忙着呢！”他姐姐也喊着。  
　　显然他妈妈也忙着呢。  
　　Loki捂着胃去接那个该死电话，他走到卧室，从床上爬了过去，抓着电话接了起来。  
　　“喂？”  
　　“这里是纽约Westchester的Xavier学院，我是学院负责人之一Erik Lehnsherr。”是个严肃的声音，不过Loki没想那些，他伸手去把电话的另一部分拿过来放在腿上。  
　　“请问Laufey先生或者Laufey太太在吗？”Loki转过头望了望门口，确信不会有人进来后，他压低了声音装作Laufey回答着那位先生  
　　“是，我就是。”  
　　“Laufey先生，您把Loki送来的时候跟我们说他有一些“问题”，如您所知，我们以感化无数问题少年，使其健康、快乐、优秀的成长而著名。但是如果您不把他送来，我们能做的就不多了。Loki已经擅自离校两周了，我知道您已经预付一年的学费了，但如果您有阅读过学校的手册就会知道，无正式理由而长期缺席，所缴的学费将会被没收。”那个声音毫无起伏的说着。  
　　“他死了。”Loki的声音没有继续装下去，他冷淡而绝望的说着，然后挂上了电话。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　Loki攥着一把零散的钞票慢慢从楼梯上晃下来，他用手不停的抹着血流不停的鼻子，他身上没有手帕之类的东西可以去擦，也没有棉花之类的东西可以去堵住。外边的阳光很好，从大窗透过来的光把那一片方格子里晒得很暖和，Loki稍稍一抬眼就能看到空气中的浮尘。走到五楼的时候，他把那一把零钱塞到了夹克的口袋里，换了一只手捂住鼻子，然后趴在栏杆上往下瞧了瞧——是一群大呼小叫玩儿的挺高兴的孩子，和Loki差不多大，但是Loki从来没和他们一起玩儿过。不知道从这跳下去是什么感觉，一定能把他们吓得尿裤子。Loki这么想着，不屑的收回视线。他依然用手捂着鼻子，却不像刚才那么懒散，而是像跳着踢踏舞一般的下去了。  
　　他下到了一楼的时候，在没被阳光照到的阴影里狠狠打了个颤，就好像沾到了地狱冒出来的寒气。他顿了顿，往大门口走去，在门口玩儿的孩子在看到他的时候全都往后退了一步避开他，那表情就像看到了过街老鼠，这附近的孩子都没有愿意跟他玩儿的，他们没有几个在惹过Loki之后没被他戏弄过的，那些没那么做的也都怕了他，除了Hela外他没有一个玩伴，大家都讨厌混蛋Luafey那个比他更混账的儿子，即使事实并非如此他们也不愿意相信。那个可怜又可恨的一家没有一个好种。这是邻里间公开的秘密。  
　　他们在Loki快要到门口的时候全都跑了出去，Loki被他们这样的举动弄得居然笑的勾起了嘴角，他不打算那么快就去便利店，刚才那个寒颤弄得他的脊椎里的凉意化不开，他走到台阶上坐了下来，台阶很凉，他把夹克脱下肩头但没有完全脱下它，然后他拽着那块长出来的部分坐了上去。他的鼻子还在淌血，发青的右眼眶旁的太阳穴突突的跳着，那血管就像要在他的眼眶上弹琴，左脸已经肿了起来一些，Loki觉得那火辣辣的热度说不定能煎个糖心蛋出来。  
　　今天的天气好的不像话，不冷不热，还有着舒服柔和的风，已经斜下的太阳不像中午时候如白炽灯般明晃晃的了，它把一天下来残余能量研磨成金粉一点点的洒在街道上。这带着热量的金粉却没能让Loki暖和，就好像它们也被Loki吓到了不愿意靠近他。Loki的手捂着鼻子，把脸埋在膝盖上，他一动不动就像死了一样，如果他的头发没有被风撩起，说不定路过的人会以为那是什么雕像。  
　　住在走廊尽头的金发大个子走近的时候，Loki并不知道那是谁，只是因为膝盖间那片小小的世界失去了热然后又失去了光让他感到愤怒。抬眼看见是那个大个子，他把血又擦了擦，本想向他打个招呼，却不料问出了另一个问题。大个子看着他，递给他可乐和手帕。Loki接过那些，用手帕擦着血，把冰可乐放在肿起来的脸颊上，然后抬起头来，眼睛眨也不眨的看着大个子，把那个不知从哪儿冒出来的问题的另一半抛了出去。他定定的瞅着大个子，即使他站起来，那家伙也能完全挡住他。然后他回答了他料想中的答案。  
　　Loki看着他离开的背影，不知为何突然高兴了起来，他感觉也没刚才那么难受了，太阳穴上烦躁的演奏终于消失了，那个看起来那么笨拙的家伙让Loki有些高兴。他终于忍不住出声打断他的步伐，直到那个人转过身他才意识到自己有多唐突。  
　　那个家伙愣了一下，但并没有拒绝Loki的好意，很少有人这样，这让这个长期被黑暗的生活所压迫男孩儿有些雀跃，他的脚步突然变得那么轻盈，就好像他飘在天上，踩着云朵在跳舞，他不知道那时候的他的样子才是他这个年龄的孩子该有的，他像一只小鹿一样跳上街，仿佛他置身森林而夜莺在为他伴奏，那感觉就像整个世界都在为他欢歌。  
　　他没有注意到那个大个子看了他一会儿才收回的目光，他跑到便利店，打开冷藏柜取牛奶的时候他可能都快哼出调子来了，他拿着满满的一个特大号袋子的食物，又去了对面街上的披萨店买了个洒满了肉丁和火腿片的披萨。在回去的路上，那西下的太阳简直把他照的意气风发，即使没有人在意他，每个人都讨厌他，憎恶他，此时此刻的他就是没由来的高兴。他上楼的速度快的就好像他走在平地，那无聊陈旧的地毯此时就好像虹桥指引着他的方向，破烂混乱的公寓楼化成金宫迎接着他的到来。  
　　然后，到了六楼，他家那层，他的快乐在听到那不寻常的宁静中戛然而止，他的雀跃在看到玻璃上的弹痕时灰飞烟灭。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

　　Thor打开冰箱，拿出那盒所剩不多的牛奶一口气喝完了它，冰凉的牛奶如同甘露般滑进他的胃，他闭上眼睛，感受着内脏里慢慢消失的沁凉。  
　　他睁开眼睛，伸出舌头舔了下嘴角，并把牛奶盒子压扁后又折了一下扔进厨房的垃圾桶里。他瞧了瞧窗外，橘色的阳光从楼缝里溜了出来晃到了他的眼睛，他愣了一会，不知道在想什么，然后默默地走到破旧的餐桌旁开始削起了铅笔，直到外边走廊的传来的说话声打断了他动作。  
　　他轻轻地走向门，无声无息的好像一只有着肉垫的大猫，然后摘下门镜上的栓子握在了手里，观察起了门镜另一边的世界。走廊里有六个人，全部持有武器，Thor握住卡在后腰上的枪警惕着。那几个人不是这楼里的居民，他没见过，为首的似乎是那个棕发的小个子男人，一个比他高出不少的金发男人一直紧紧的跟着他。他们没有要往6D——就是他的屋子走的意思，他们的目标是6F——他家左手边的第二间，那个绿眼睛的孩子的家。Thor听不清他在说什么，那个小个子神经兮兮的比划着什么，然后突然举起他手中的Ithaca 37打烂了6F的门锁，那个人之后就像是跟着什么节奏似的一脚踹开了门，端着枪走了进去，那个金发的紧随其后，其他人也鱼贯而入。  
　　那里传来了木头碎掉的声音，然后有一声枪响，又有女人的哭喊声，夹杂着杂乱的脚步声，逃窜声，这些声音最终在另一声枪响之后消失了，然后恢复了那短暂的宁静。没有人出来查看到底怎么回事儿，没有人有功夫去管别人家的事情，即使有功夫也没人愿意，自家门前雪都没扫干净，哪有人愿意去理会他人的瓦上霜。  
　　Thor有些庆幸那个孩子出去了。但愿他别回来太早。Thor不自觉的为他祈祷着。  
　　孩子的尖叫与机枪的扫射声让他回过神来，又一阵寂静，几声枪响之后，沉重的倒地声。越来越接近门口的枪声，一声，两声，三声，四声。一阵神经质的单方争吵过后，有两人从屋子里出来了，是那个棕发的小个子和金发的大个子。  
　　Thor觉得他们差不多应该完事儿了，但他依然看着，他得确保他们走了。  
　　6A的门突然打开了，住在那间屋子的老妇人不知出来和他们说了什么，她显然没听清刚刚发生了什么，那小子开枪打碎了老妇人身后的玻璃后就被金发的那个拉回了屋里，那个老妇人目瞪口呆，她被吓坏了，她颤颤巍巍的扶着门框回了屋，关上了房门。  
　　过了不久之后，Thor就从门镜里看到了拿着满满的袋子和一盒披萨的男孩。Thor从他的步伐看得出他似乎猜测出发生了什么，但那个孩子并没有慌张，他依旧保持着他的步速，微微低着头，装作不知情的样子，从容的，坚定的走过了6F。Thor的心跟着男孩离他家越来越近的距离提了起来，他还有些惊讶。  
　　那个孩子走到Thor的门前，在他按响门铃的那一刻，他终于哭了出来，Thor知道那个孩子在说什么——please，please open the door。他是这个孩子选择的最后的庇护所，他透过门镜看得出他快崩溃了，他反反复复的说着那些单词，他强装着镇定的背影给那些凶手看，面向着Thor的脸却早已被泪水涂满，他咬着嘴唇，不停的乞求着，就好像门后住着上帝。  
　　Thor的脑子很乱，他不知道这么做对不对，贴在门上的手掌握成了拳头，他看着门外，观察着情况，却无法做出判断。开门与否变成了一个考验，此刻的他甚至有些痛恨自己，他垂下眼睛深呼吸，但这样依然没能让他思考。  
　　在那个孩子第三次按响门铃的时候，他最终还是打开了门。他看了一眼那孩子，那孩子从他撑着门的手臂下钻了进去之后，他又看了在6F门外站着的人，他拿的是Skorpion SA Vz 82，Thor面无表情的把门关上，继续从门镜中窥视者外边。他现在得保护那孩子，至少得让他躲过这一劫。他专注的看着，有个人从那里出来出来对门口的那个说了些什么，然后，那个人把叼着的半块饼干全都嚼了，提着他的枪走向了Thor的门口，他没有举动，似乎在听着动静，犹豫着什么，Thor把枪抵在门上，通过门镜估算着那个人脑袋的位置，他打开了保险，马上就要开枪...  
　　他吓了一跳，差点儿就开枪了，一阵喧闹的声音从那个他几乎没用过的电视机里炸了出来，那是一些夸张的台词，他回头望向屋里，似乎是动画片。这声音穿过了并不隔音的门板，驱走了那个快要举枪的人。Thor又在门口站了一会，他警戒着，直到连后来的那波警察都走了，他才放松下来。  
　　他站在玄关的阴影里望着坐在餐桌旁的小小的单薄的身影，他不敢相信，他居然救了一个人。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

　　Loki从来不知道二十多米的路会那么的漫长遥远。他看到碎玻璃窗和站在他家门口的人时，他猜到发生了一些事，应该是Laufey弄出来的。刚才快乐的情绪就像梦一般消散了，他直视着前方，尽量平稳的走着，紧紧的捧着大袋子和披萨盒子，他觉得他的心脏被人揪了出来放在他的耳边，那擂鼓一样的声响好像要把他震聋，那声音跟随者他的步伐逐渐扩大。  
　　“Bruce，就算把厨房掀翻也要把东西找出来。”Loki觉得他们在找前些天Laufey藏起来毒品。他稍稍看了一眼站在门口的那个男人，那个人个子不高，嘴上叼着一块饼干，表情凶狠的一直盯着他。Loki又把头低了下去，只是用余光看着右侧。他还拎着一把枪。  
　　“Wade你个疯子，看看你干了什么！你杀了一个四岁的小姑娘！”这句话从门里闯出来的时候他恰好看到门口的手，他不知道自己的步伐是否在一瞬间被定住，只觉得刚才震天的响声终于不见了，取而代之的一片寂静极寒的大地。  
　　“有必要这么做吗！”然后是手臂，然后是淹在自己的血泊里的Laufey。零碎的语言与门口的画面让他确定了发生了什么事，他收回目光，感觉恐惧与一些悲伤就好像从他的脚心生根发芽，然后以不可思议的速度生长着，将他包裹在它们的藤蔓里。他没敢再继续看下去，他也没敢停下来，他紧紧抓着袋子和披萨盒，生怕他会不小心颤抖让它们掉到地上。  
　　夕阳与走廊的灯光把这个时刻弄得温馨而宁静，即便是斑驳的墙壁也不能掩盖这段迷人而恍惚的时光，而Loki，他从来也不知道地狱会是这付光景。那个男人一直在盯着他，他能感觉到那目光，就好像啄木鸟爬在他的脊椎上随时会把他啄穿。他用全部的力量控制自己的情绪，控制自己不颤抖，控制步速，笔直的走向走廊尽头的公寓。他在门口停住，把袋子放在披萨盒子上，他已经顾不得这样是不是不会把披萨压烂，他迅速的狠狠的摁了下门铃，他祈求着，恨不得破门而入，他再也控制不住自己的泪腺，他因害怕而崩溃的哭了出来。他的祈求出了声，他害怕的咬紧了已经泛白的薄唇，试图再一次控制自己。他又按了一遍铃，他按了两下，他觉得脚心生出的藤蔓穿进了他的肺腑，内脏就如要被捏碎了一样，他已经控制不住自己，眼泪就好像那藤蔓的汁液，它们生的太快、太多，Loki容不下它们，它们就挤碎淌了出来，洒在那溢出肉香的披萨盒上。他觉得他被毒液腐蚀着，他觉得啄木鸟要啄穿他的心脏，他觉得枪管就抵在他的后脑上。他又按了第三次，同样按了两遍，他这时已经满脸泪水，发出濒死般的呜咽，他觉得自己快要掉进了黑洞，只有神能救得了他，可是又有哪位神明肯屈身救他。他抱着披萨盒子上的购物袋，绝望的再也做不了任何行动了，他的祈求是不是从未传入谁人之耳。  
　　然而，门开了。温暖的光洒在了他寒僵的身上，他看着那个金发的大个子，调整着呼吸，感觉那些快要弄死他的东西渐渐死去。他从他的手臂下钻进了那个男人的家，他依然走着没有回头，他把披萨盒放在餐桌上，然后抱着购物袋去了厨房，把所有的东西一样一样整齐的放进了冰箱，劫后余生的虚脱感让他的脚步有些虚浮，他的呼吸依然有些不顺畅，他试图调整着，他想让自己冷静下来。他走到客厅，坐在餐椅上，阳光透过窗纱照进来，温和又柔软，他伸手按上了遥控器，这个台正好放着他早上没看完的那部动画。他从盒子里拿出一块被压得有些变形的披萨慢慢嚼着，他以为电视能让他转移些注意力，可是其实他是一直盯着电视在想别的，他不知道他想了多久，等他回过神来，阳光已经变成了紫红色。那个大个子从厨房走了出来，手里拿着一盒牛奶和两只杯子，他显得有些局促，Loki看的出这是他造成的，尴尬了一会儿之后，那个人似乎是终于想好了开场白，他边打开牛奶盒边问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Loki。”他只说了自己的名字，用那个大个子刚好能听清的音量。他把手中的披萨放回盒子，无力的就像要接受一场结果已定的审判。他抬眼看那个人，但他没看见恶意，这让他有些放下心来。  
　　金发的大个子犹豫着下一句话，眼神闪烁着，但最终他说了出来：“关于你父亲，很抱歉。”  
　　“就算他们不杀他，总有一天我也会自己动手。”Loki看着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，说出了他一直压在心底的话。  
　　那个大个子低下头，看得出他其实不太会交谈，然后他抬起头又说了一句：“你母亲她...”  
　　“她不是我妈妈，”Loki打断了他，他压抑已久的话全都冒了出来“我姐姐成天只想着减肥但她一直不怎么好看，她也不完全是我亲姐姐，我和她同父异母，她身上的另一半血也不怎么好。”然后，他想到了Hela，他想着那个可爱的小甜心，任凭眼眶里蓄满泪水，然后再次流下来。  
　　那个大个子沉默了一会儿，他还是问了出来：“既然你不能忍受他们，那你为什么这么难过？”  
　　“因为他们杀了我姐姐的孩子。”他喊了出来，他吸了一口气试图稳定情绪，但没有任何效果，反而变本加厉了“她做了什么？她才四岁！她从来不哭闹，她那么贴心，她比那个家里的任何人都好，她就像是我的孩子，那个该死的肥猪从来都没喜欢过她的女儿！”  
　　“别那样形容猪，”大个子认真的看着他说着，“它们通常都比人要友善。”金发之下的脸庞并无表情，对着Loki说出的话在他听来是如此的肯定，这让Loki忍不住去唱反调。  
　　“它们闻着就像坨屎。”他冷淡的不屑地看着那个刚救了他的人。  
　　可那个人并没有生气，他用手势否定着Loki的话，依然认真的说；“不是那样的”他不再看着Loki，“其实我的厨房里就有一只”然后抬起眼瞅了一眼又迅速低了下去，“它很干净闻起来也很香。”  
　　Loki皱起了眉，这个男人的厨房里连一只猫都没有，更别提一头猪了，他不明白他为什么这么说，“你的厨房里没有猪。”  
　　大个子看着他，对他说：“有的。”  
　　“我刚刚在那儿并没有看到什么猪。”Loki不明白为何他如此肯定，他不信他。  
　　“在这别动，我把它抓过来给你看。”他说着就放下牛奶盒子走进厨房边走还边说着“Piggy？Piggy？你在哪Piggy？”他还四下寻找着。  
　　Loki甚至开始怀疑刚才他是真的没看见，然后他听见猪“哼哼”的叫声。  
　　“原来你在这儿。”  
　　然后声音渐进，一直小猪从门口探出头来：“Hi！Loki！”  
　　他没想过会是这样的情况。那并不是真的猪，那只是一只小猪手套，它从厨房探出头来，那个有些木讷的大个子替它说话。这个笨拙的把戏其实并不怎么出色，但是Loki没碰到过，他不久之前从未想过会有初Hela以外的会对他如此友善。他看着小猪，向它也打了个招呼：  
　　“Hi，Piggy。”他看着那个人拿着他的“小猪”从厨房走出来，坐在他的对面，小猪又问他：  
　　“How are you today？”他的视线不知什么是时候已经从“小猪”转移到了他的邻居。  
　　“I'v seen better days.”他直直的看着那个人，他有一种从灰烬中复活的感觉，就感觉刚才走廊里的那些是一场噩梦，然后他在这里清醒。  
　　那个大个子或许是看到Loki的情绪平稳了很多，他就不再用他不怎么好笑的小猪笑话逗他了，他看了看Loki，然后就将牛奶倒进两只杯子里，随着杯子里牛奶的上升，Loki觉得他的心也跟着填满。大个子把牛奶推给他，用带着手套的手拿起自己的那杯喝了起来。  
　　“你叫什么？”  
　　大个子把杯子稍稍拿远一些，回答了他：“Thor。”  
　　“Like a hero。”Loki不自觉的说了出来，不料对方听见把牛奶呛了出来，把他自己弄得一身狼狈。  
　　Thor慌乱的擦着牛奶，然后他话题转移的特别生硬的问Loki：“你有什么其他地方能去吗？”  
　　Loki摇了摇头，Thor似乎不知道该怎么办，他拿起牛奶盒子晃了晃对Loki说：“我再去拿一些。”  
　　Thor便逃去了厨房。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

　　如果Thor能更了解Loki一些，就会知道这孩子不是什么温顺的小动物，他更像一条精明的毒蛇。这倒是让Loki更确定了他自己是Laufey那个混蛋的亲儿子。Loki不止一次在心里这样嘲讽自己，不过他从未打算改变过。很久以后Loki回想这一个月时，他发现在这一个月里，他也许更像他那从未出现在他记忆里的亲生母亲。而Thor则在一开始就被Loki看透了，他虽然是个杀手，可Loki知道这个人要比大多数人好太多了，他的人并不像他的职业那么复杂隐晦，在人情世故方面Loki觉得说不定他懂的要比Thor多多了。  
　　不过此时此刻的两人倒是各有所想。Thor用装着消音器的Beretta 92FS抵着Loki的头，他克制着自己，保持着平稳而缓慢的呼吸，他觉察到了Loki对他的影响，但他喜欢单干，而且他不能把一个小孩子弄到这个行当里，即便Loki坚称自己已经18岁了，但是只消看他一眼就会知道他最多也不过十五岁。Thor告诉自己——你必须摆脱他。  
　　Loki也并未睡着，Thor在客厅的单人沙发上心烦意乱的时候，Loki脑子里也有一堆事情不停闪现出来烦他，他只是闭着眼睛，抱着有奶腥味的小猪手套，一动不动的侧躺着，他在毯子里渐渐温暖，直到感觉到Thor的枪口紧贴着他的头，他整个人就僵住了，那感觉就好像他周围的不是空气而是水泥，他连呼救都做不到。  
　　此刻这陈设简陋的屋子里的一切都定格了，就像一幅即将要上演一出悲剧的画。也许是过了几分钟，也许是过了几小时，也许是过了几年，两人的时间感被无限的延长，就好像那是一个恶毒的诅咒。一阵晚风从窗外吹来，一瞬间就将刚才凝固的时间风化掉了。Thor就像被一个噩梦惊醒了一般，手掌里潮湿的就像刚抹掉玻璃上的蒸汽，他轻轻地长舒了一口气，把保险扣回去，拔掉消音器，他盯着Loki复杂的看了一会儿，转身走出了卧室。  
　　Loki睁开眼睛盯着Thor离去的背影，他安全了。Loki并没有觉得Thor的举动荒唐，相反的他觉得Thor要杀他非常合理，他刚才不小心打开Thor的“工具箱”的时候就该挨上一枪了，起码他在电影里从没有看到过和善的杀手。Loki看着那个箱子还没缓过神把那个箱子合上，Thor就拿着牛奶从厨房出来了，Thor大概也没想过会出这种状况，但那时候他只是急急忙忙的把箱子重新合好，尴尬的回答Loki抛过去的问题，他眼神到处躲闪着，好像生怕一不注意就被Loki盯上，也许是Loki的话里并没有表现出令人生厌的情绪，Thor在那时并没有杀掉Loki，而是惊讶的看了几秒Loki。后来Loki套Thor的话，估量自己的情况，和他谈条件，但Thor就是不愿意带着他一起，也许他觉得Loki是个累赘，他谎报的年龄太容易被看穿了。Thor最终有些不耐烦地把Loki弄去睡觉。  
　　Thor已经好久没感受到今天这样的心烦意乱了，上一次也不知道是在多少年前。他从没觉得这么棘手过，他坐在那个老旧的单人沙发上，戴着墨镜，尝试多次还是不能闭上眼睛，感觉就像一个弹簧在他的眼缝里，只要眼皮一落下就会被弹回去。他那些专业的耐心本来就在傍晚时被Loki磨的差不多了，现在算是被自己的烦躁给彻底搅没了。他拉开台灯，叹了口气站起来，去工具箱里拿消音器拧到枪口上，他拿起枪就悄无声息的飞快的走进那个他从来没睡过得卧室，想着能解决那个麻烦。过了有些长的时间他才从卧室出来——他下不去手。也许他可以明天再劝劝Loki，也许Loki会放弃那些想法，也许他再也看不到那双绿眼睛了。Thor坐在沙发上渐渐睡去，他并未留意到自己的最后一个想法，和那个从卧室门口悄悄探出头看了他半天的身影。  
　　第二天早上Thor依旧做着他平常没有工作的时候做的事情，他四点半起床做力量训练，七点钟给Yggdrasil修剪枝叶，仔细的擦去叶子上的灰尘，浇一些水，他警惕的看了看窗外才慎重的将Yggdrasil放在阳台上。  
　　Loki在他修剪枝叶的时候醒了，他的头发乱七八糟，脸色也有些苍白，干裂的嘴唇鲜红快要渗出血来。他去厨房拿出牛奶和一些吃的东西就懒洋洋坐下了什么也没干，他觉得他应该等Thor一起吃。  
　　Thor过了一会急匆匆的走进来，他显得漠不关心的说着，神色却有些慌张：“睡的如何？”  
　　Loki点了下头，然后直视着他等他说下一话。  
　　“很好，吃完饭赶紧离开。”他迫不及待的说着。  
　　“去哪儿。”Loki瞪着他说的也简短有力。  
　　“随便你。”Thor转身走出了厨房。  
　　Loki看着Thor离开的身影却不感到担心，他昨天晚上从Thor手下逃出了那应该就是永远逃出了，就剩下说服他了。Loki看了看桌子上的废纸，列出了一份简单的计划要去和Thor来第二次谈判。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

　　Thor正在给他的枪上油，一张废纸被拍在了他的面前。就像Loki想好的那样，那是他的计划，他要和他谈判，他必须抓住Thor。Thor先是一愣，他放下手里的活儿，抬起头看着Loki，一脸迷惑和无辜的表情。  
　　“读读看。”Loki的音量不大，语气里却透着不容置疑态度，他抱着小猪手套站在Thor的对面，面无表情的死死的盯着Thor。  
　　Thor拿起纸看了看，然后支支吾吾的左顾右盼，他被Loki盯的浑身不舒服，就好像他是猎物而不是他平常扮演的角色，还有一个原因就是...  
　　“你不认识？”Loki变得有些警觉起来，他不自觉的把小猪抓紧了一些，他没想过这种情况，这打乱了他的节奏，但他仍然不动声色。  
　　“我在学，”Thor有些慌乱的解释着，但是现在Loki也有些紧张，他没注意Thor另外的情绪。  
　　“最近工作有些多，进度有些落后了，”Thor调整着自己，他勉强的解释着，但他很快的镇定下来，冷静可是他的专业素养。  
　　“上面写着什么。”他大概可以猜到上面有什么，Loki并没有放弃那些念头的打算。  
　　“我的计划。”Loki把胳膊放在Thor打开的工具箱上，他看着自己的计划，觉得简洁着说比较好，然后他抬起眼睛看着Thor，冷静、有力、毫不含糊的说：“我已经决定好我的人生了，我要当一个猎人。”  
　　猎人是Fury对这个职业的称呼，Thor也这么叫，现在Loki也这么叫。Thor觉得Loki的眼睛明晃晃的，就好像那孩子藏着一把刀子要把Thor的脑子剖开把自己装进去。Thor真希望昨晚能一枪把Loki解决了，可他也知道，面对Loki，不单是他的原则的问题，他可能永远都不会对他下手。Thor觉得Loki的决定冲动草率，他不明白真的杀了一个人以后是什么滋味，但是Thor知道那种渴望复仇的心情。这些矛盾的感情在Thor心里不停的碰撞，它们搅得他混乱烦躁，他压抑着那些混沌的情感，递出了一把左轮手枪和一盒子弹。  
　　“你想当一个猎人？拿走这些送别礼物，去杀吧。”或许Loki能赶紧走，然后死在复仇之路上，这样他就不会搅得他一团糟了。Thor不希望Loki和他在一起，时间越长，Loki对他的影响越大。  
　　“但别跟着我，我喜欢单独行动。”Thor又补充了一句，他让自己显得冷漠和无所谓。  
　　“Bonnie和Clyde从不单独行动，Thelma和Louise也从不单独行动，他们都是最好的。”Loki看着Thor无所畏惧，他觉得他马上就要成功了，他会让Thor那个大个子妥协的。其实他也不清楚自己想从这个昨天还是他邻居的男人身上得到什么，也许是为了复仇，也许是为了庇护所，也许只是不知道自己该去哪儿了，他从来没想过自己的未来。  
　　“Loki，”Thor摆弄着桌子上被拆开的枪的零件，一种巨大的失落与无力感压迫着他，Loki是不是知道自己没办法对他开枪。  
　　“你为什么这么逼我？我是个猎人，而我昨天在门口救了你。”Thor为自己辩护着，他还想编造一些理由去解释，却被Loki打断了。  
　　“所以你有责任。如果你救我，就要救得有意义。你昨天救了我，如果现在抛弃我，那和昨天没开门有什么两样，和让我死在你面前有什么两样，和你杀死我有什么两样。但是你为我开了门。”Loki看着Thor平静的说着，就好像他说的那些话事不关己，他一直看着Thor，目光未有丝毫的偏差。  
      “Loki...”  
　　“如果你不帮我，我今晚就会死，我知道，但我还不想死。”Loki趴在工具箱上看着他，他依然静静的说着，眼睛饱含悲伤与害怕却又像宝石一样闪亮。他伸手把Thor掉出来的一绺金发帮他别到耳后，观察着蓝色的瞳孔里翻腾的海浪。  
　 Thor觉得Loki的眼睛也许是他的毒液，他感觉着自己的立场被瓦解着，他觉得Loki能看穿他在想什么。他看着这个小男孩，忍不住想答应他，但是Thor还是在垂死挣扎。  
　　“Loki，”他有些焦虑，他不知道Loki下一步会出什么棋。  
　　“你只是个孩子，别这么悲观，而且我想你并不适合这个职业...我很抱歉，Loki。”  
　　Loki把手拿开，直起身来，居高临下的看着Thor。他没想到这个人会这么顽固，这让他生气。  
　　一点儿风都没有，一点儿杂音都没有，周遭的一切就好像被太阳晒干了一样，只有他们两个被孤立了出来，时间缓缓流过，他们两个就像扎根在那河里不为所动，无视着新生与消亡在对峙。  
　　然后，突然间出现了超出Thor意料之外的状况。他以为Loki被他那些蹩脚的借口说服了，他看着他站起来直起身子没什么表情，他以为Loki会放弃。但事实证明那些都是他一厢情愿，Loki看了看Thor刚才给他的枪，没等Thor反应过来，他就已经把枪里的所有子弹都打完了。Thor这才意识到Loki式的愤怒。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

　　走出了四个街区Thor都没和Loki说一句话。Thor觉得自己是脑袋灌铅了才会昨晚没打死Loki今天还带他走，他害得Thor不得不搬离住的时间相对较长的临时住所，他还往窗外放了不知会把谁给引来的六抢，这孩子根本就是个小疯子！但当Thor因为Loki开枪愣了几秒后，怒气冲冲的拎着Loki的领子要把他扔到门外去自生自灭的时候，Loki惊恐的眼神却让Thor收回了想要说的话，而是告诉Loki去打包些衣服，五分钟后就走。  
　　Loki几乎是小跑着才能跟的上Thor，Thor比他高很多，腿又长，现在还被被Loki弄得一言不发只是急匆匆的走。在他们逃跑的路上Loki也不敢和Thor搭话，生怕一个多嘴他真的被丢下，他现在除了Thor就什么也没有了，刚才Thor恶狠狠的瞪着他、拎着他的领子把他往门口拽的时候，Loki才反应过来自己干了什么，也许Thor是这两天同情心泛滥了才放过了他，还要带他一起走。Loki从警戒线钻进了6F，玄关的地上还有干涸了的血迹，他什么都顾不上，抓起衣柜里的不管是谁的衣服就扔到摊了好几层的旧报纸上，然后跑的跌跌撞撞的去找剪子和绳子，打包好了衣服一秒也不敢多留，看到Thor确实在等他的时候他松了一口气。  
　　这个时间的街道非常拥挤，但绝不是热闹，而是匆忙，城市像是没上够油的机器一样运转的艰涩而费力，但却要用最快的速度进入生产状态。街上大都是些赶着上班的的人，马路上的车流缓慢前行，此起彼伏的鸣笛声充斥着街道。阳光毫不吝啬的将两人淹没，但这丝毫没能安抚Thor情绪，Loki变化迅速的态度不但让他摸不清头脑还让他有些生气，他那无所顾忌的态度让Thor害怕他真在下一秒就会死在Thor的眼前，现在Loki一言不发的只是小心翼翼的紧跟着他，这让他肚子里的火烧的更旺了，终于在马路中间的安全岛停下来时，Thor站住，转过身，叫住抱着Yggdrasil和一个大纸包的一直不看他的Loki说：“Loki。”  
　　Loki的眼睛一直盯着Thor不合身的大衣，他知道这袍子一样的衣服下面有什么，Thor没有像电影里的杀手那样有个武器库，他把自己装备成了一个武器库。他算是一直跟着这件衣服走，然后强迫自己想一些别的事情而不是想会不会被赶走，直到大衣从他的视界里消失，Thor叫住他的时候，他刚踏入另一边的马路没几步，回过神后赶忙小跑着返回了安全岛上，他抬起头看着Thor，紧绷着的神经让他的胃也跟着疼。  
　　“再做这种事我就一枪打爆你的头，听见了吗？”Thor觉得这不可能，他现在简直就是装腔作势，那小崽子一定是吃准了他不会下手才会那么做，虽然是这样，但Thor也只能这样对Loki表达他的怒火，他竟然狼狈到只能一逞口舌之快的地步。  
　　“Okay。”Thor应该不会丢下他，他有些紧张的咽下唾液，抬起头看着Thor，丝毫不敢怠慢的迅速的回答。Thor的音调没什么起伏，声音显得很平常，脸上也没什么表情，但Loki知道Thor在生气，那双蓝眼睛就好像从乌云里钻出的闪电一样击中了他，即便有了墨镜的阻挡，Loki也不认为这会对闪电的威力有什么阻拦。  
　　“我不会那么做，那样不专业，这行有这行的规则。”Thor尽量用自己最后那点儿耐心平稳而严肃的对Loki说。  
　　“Okay。”Loki看着Thor，边回答着边认真的点着头，Thor现在的样子就好像要在大街上给Loki一枪那么吓人。  
　　“别总是说‘okay’、‘okay’！”Thor压低声音冲着Loki吼了出来，他弄不清Loki在想什么，但Loki就只用一个词快速的回答他，这让Thor觉得Loki在敷衍了事，令他生气。  
　　Loki愣了一下才回答Thor：“Okay。”  
　　虽然还是同一个词，但是这次这个在Thor听来就像是一种保证，感觉不像刚才那么敷衍他了。  
　　“很好。”Thor没在继续看Loki，他迅速的转过身大步的向马路的另一边走去。Loki依然抱着Yggdrasil和大纸包跟在Thor后面，他们依然走的急匆匆的，但是气氛和刚才比缓和了一些。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

　　Midgard旅馆称不上有多好，它的位置虽然称不上招摇，但因为那块巨大的招牌也算是够显眼的了，好在处在闹市区，周围的一切都夺人眼球，这倒是让那招牌显得稀松平常了。Thor对住的地方要求不怎么高，但一定会选择更有利于他的地方，一个招摇的旅馆虽然不比租住的鱼龙混杂的公寓，但在紧急的时候暂住一段时间也只能这么将就了。  
　　要是说Thor和Loki这对组合在大街显得格格不入，那么旅馆里的光线暗淡的都会想让人去质疑这家旅馆的招牌。两人走进旅馆四下打量了一下，这里面没什么显眼的东西，看起来也有些年头了。前台的接待人员是个上了年纪的人，戴着花镜坐在不算太大的前台的后方，边嘟囔着边翻阅着一本书，直到Loki故意咳嗽的一声他才抬起头来。  
　　“哦！哦！真是抱歉，我看的入迷了。”这位先生有些不协调的把眼镜摘下来，把书放下。  
　　Loki将盆栽放在了前台上，Thor也将他装着武器的小提琴盒子放在了上面。但前台那位老先生看到了却有些不高兴，毕竟有谁会喜欢一个制造噪音的房客或者邻居呢。  
　　“你们不会是打算要在旅馆里练琴吧？”他整张脸上都写着要赶走他们的表情，不耐烦的瞥着Thor，希望那个满头金发的傻大个儿有些自知之明的赶紧走人。  
　　Thor不会应付这种状况，他就像失语了一样，嘴巴开开阖阖，就是发不出声音。  
　　“我真的很抱歉，先生。”Loki看出了Thor的窘迫，他便装出一副可爱勤勉又不失活泼的好学生的样子去解围，“原谅我必须这样，下个月我在茱莉亚音乐学院有一场试听会，我必须要练习练习。”  
　　Loki显得认真又俏皮，如果Thor不知道情况，他一定会觉得这是个家庭幸福并且对梦想富有激情的孩子，Loki说那些话的时候显得那么真挚，并用着符合他那个年纪的期待的眼光微笑着看着接待员。  
　　“好吧，好吧。”接待员早已没有了刚才要赶人的意思，他愉快的看着Loki，充满慈爱的微笑着告诉Loki：“不过不能超过晚上十点好吗。”  
　　“没问题，我保证。”Loki看似认真的回答着，他边保证这边点了点头，清澈的绿眼睛里满是感谢和保证。  
　　接待员起身去拿他身后架子里的钥匙，Thor低下头有些惊讶，但却是皱起眉头的看了一眼Loki，Loki也抬头回望着他，眼睛里哪还有刚才的那些真挚，里面全是狡黠，他满不在乎地耸了耸肩，望着Thor丝毫没有显露出愧疚感，Thor无奈地抬起头，没对此有任何评价。  
　　“我把你们的房间安排在走廊尽头的那间，”接待员拿着钥匙和一张登记卡转过身来，他将钥匙递给Loki，“这样你就不会打扰到其他人了。”他对着Loki笑了笑，将登记卡递给Thor。  
　　“麻烦你填一下这张表格。”  
　　虽然在接待员眼里，眼前这个高大的年轻男人的态度没什么特别之处，但Thor觉得自己就是用看到怪兽一样的眼神看着那张登记卡，他可不会填那个东西，这张纸在他眼里说不定就和天书一样。他低头看了看登记卡，抬起头只能像个石头一样呆愣愣的看着接待员。  
　　Loki突然想起来了原因，他赶忙把登记卡从Thor面前滑到自己这边  
　　“哦，哥哥，能让我填这个吗？我喜欢填这个！”他的声音里带着有些小心的兴奋劲儿，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Thor显得非常期待。  
　　Thor被Loki对他的称呼弄得呆愣愣的，他看着Loki重重的点了一下头以示肯定。  
　　“谢谢哥哥！”Loki随口感谢着Thor，然后他抓起放在前台上的钥匙，看了眼门牌号。  
　　“我一会儿填好就给您拿过来。”他冲着接待员快速又有活力的说着，然后就飞快的跑向楼梯，  
　　“在三楼！”接待员笑着向Loki喊道，眼神亲切而又温暖。  
　　“谢谢您先生！”Loki也大声的感谢着，他蹬蹬蹬的跑上楼梯，看起来迫不及待要完成这项任务。  
　　“你弟弟可真是个有活力的孩子，还对任何事物都这么感兴趣。”接待员微笑的望着Loki离去的方向微笑的对Thor说着，但是Thor显然还是没从刚才的事件中恢复过来，他不知直视着哪儿在想什么，只是在听到接待员的话时看似同意的点了点头。  
　　“我有个儿子，比他大一些，整天无所事事。”接待员说完这些叹了一口气，满脸恨铁不成钢的表情。  
　　这时的Thor倒是像突然从梦中惊醒一样缓过神来，他深呼吸了几下，用他没什么表情的还没恢复过来的僵硬的脸看向接待员，他指着Yggdrasil对接待员说：“在我把行李搬上去的时候能先把盆栽放在这吗？”  
　　“当然。”接待员耸了耸肩，表情不知是因为哪件事显得很失落，他抬头看了看Thor精心保养的盆栽，又几不可闻的叹了口气。  
　　Thor拿起小提琴的盒子往楼上走去，脑子被一句感叹塞得满满当当——Loki他可真是个小骗子！

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

　　Fury穿的跟平常一样——一身黑，就好像要去参加葬礼，他倒也算是和纽约市的殡葬业挂上点儿钩，毕竟他承包的不单是一个餐馆，他还承包一些像Thor这样的“猎人”。  
　　说起来Thor，他此刻就坐在Fury对面，他的余光扫到坐在角落卡座上的红发女人，她也穿的和殡仪社的人似的，Thor猜那大概是俄罗斯黑帮的人，不知道Fury又接了什么生意。他们俩其实没什么好聊的，Thor本来话就不是很多，他不怎么会聊天，Fury则是不想因为多话而说出什么不需要Thor知道的事儿。  
　　旧的发黄的电风扇在他们头顶卖力的转着，屋子里除了电风扇卖力转动时弄出的那些声响就别无其他了，除去这些之后，店里就像挂在墙上那些老照片一样，仿佛要定格在这个下午。  
　　在Thor的牛奶和Fury的龙舌兰碰完杯后，厨房里终于有了动静儿，厨房后门风铃的清脆响声告诉着Thor，他点的“外卖”可算到了。  
　　“你告诉我你要这种小宝宝才会玩的玩具的时候，我还以为自己听力有问题。”Fury喝了一口龙舌兰后对Thor说着，他怀疑他，即便那是他最好的猎人，从未把枪口对准他，但他从来不确信自己拥有Thor的忠诚，他经营的生意可不是小孩子在过家家。  
　　“不过我告诉自己‘雷神可是专业的，谁会用这种新手才用的东西’。”Fury点燃了一根烟，看起不经意的试探着Thor。  
　　“我希望自己还能有些进步。”Thor不是傻子，他当然知道Fury话里有话。他不会把Loki牵扯进来，他不会让Loki变得跟他一样，他总会让他走的。  
　　“当然。”Fury点了点头，烟灰从被他夹在指缝中慢慢燃烧着的香烟上飘落。  
　　“就像我永不甘于人后一样，干这行，必须得随时掌握市场的动态，不然我怎么能到今天都能和你聊天呢。”他干笑了两声又抽了一口烟。  
　　Thor不知道应该怎样往下接，他想了想也跟着莫名其妙地笑了起来。  
　 “你知道有时候改变并不是什么好事吧，Thor。”Fury不再笑了，他又抽了一口烟后他就把剩下的半根摁灭在了塑料桌布上。  
　　“嗯，我知道。”Thor收起了他的傻笑。  
　　“检查一下，确定这玩意没什么问题。”Fury将装着“新玩具”的不起眼的箱子从地上提起来放到桌子上。  
　　“我相信你。”但Thor并没有停下手上检查的工作。  
　　“相信别人容易容易出事。”Fury像是说给他自己听，也像是在说给Thor听。  
　　“我知道。”  
  
　　天气格外的好，空中连一片云都没有，风里带着一丝丝太阳的温度让早晨略显寒冷的空气变得温和了起来。  
　　他们现在在曼哈顿的某栋不怎么显眼的楼顶上，这里是Thor选择的一个对Loki来说比较好的练习位置——隐蔽且可供练习的目标众多。  
　　Thor打开昨天从“餐馆”带回来的箱子，里边是被拆解成几个部分的AR—15。  
　　Loki蹲在Thor的旁边，他还穿着他离开家时穿的那一身，带走的那包衣服里几乎没有他能穿的。昨晚他将这身衣服洗过了，今早还没有干就穿上了，清早的寒气让他现在还感觉有些冷飕飕的，在公园里吃早饭的时候冻的他膝盖有些疼。  
　　他现在用一只手臂抱住膝盖，想用自身的一些热量让膝盖变得好一些，不过那些无聊的感觉在Thor打开箱子后就什么都不是了。他惊讶的有些呆滞的看着Thor将箱子里的零件在几秒钟里组成了一把完整的枪，熟练的就好像他不过是点了一份墨西哥玉米饼那么容易。  
　　“步枪是你的第一课，Loki。”Thor拧着消音器的时候对Loki说，他觉察到了Loki有些走神，那也许源自他手中的这把“教学工具”。  
　　Loki回过神过了神，盯着Thor的手和消音器听着他说。  
　　“他能让你跟你的猎物保持距离，当你越来越专业，你就越来越接近你的猎物。”Thor观察着四周，确保一切都在他掌控之内。  
　　“小刀是你的最后一课。Okay？”  
　　“Okay。”Loki看着在裂开的砖墙的阴影下的Thor，认真的点了点头。  
　　他们之间沉默的对视了几秒钟，就像彼此在确定着什么，直到Thor终于开口。  
　　“Position.”Thor直起身来带着Loki往面向公园的那一侧走去，那下面生机勃勃。

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

　　Loki一直都很聪明，在学习做猎人的时候也不例外，他并没有多少同情心这点，让他在天台上射出了准度意外高的一枪。  
　　“我打中了一个美国甜心，Thor，我觉得那值得一些奖励。”Loki舔了一口他的酸奶脆筒，漫不经心的说着，就好像事不关己似的，绿眼睛里倒是有着一些藏不住的小小的得意，他看似不经意的瞥了一眼Thor后，便把目光收了回去。  
　　Thor浑身散发着警惕的讯息牵着Loki的手在下班的人流中穿行着，午后滞留在城市的热气还未散去，Thor的掌心里的温度也显得更加温暖了些，他手掌中Loki的却还是凉凉的，就好像那些温度怎么都传递不到他身体里。  
　　他们那有些特异的形象让周围的路人都不自觉地稍微避开他们一些走着，这反倒让他们方便了些。这让Loki想到了摩西分海的故事，他和Thor现在也挺像那个样子。  
　　“你还想要一个冰激凌？”Thor看了Loki一眼，正好对上Loki笑的有些狡黠的眼睛。  
　　“也许那更值得一个吻。”Loki说完又舔了一口他的酸奶脆筒。他说的没什么情绪，捏着脆筒的那只手却无意识的更用力了些，他没再看向Thor，低着头盯着他们两个人越来越细长的影子看个不停。  
　　“我觉得你是想来一个布丁。”Thor觉得Loki恢复的很快，完全不像是从一个灭门惨案中幸存下来的人。他觉得Loki是在开他的玩笑，又觉得他说的挺认真的，他刚才一瞬间稍微有些愣住了，他没再走得像刚才那么快了，Loki弄得他有些不知所措。  
　　“你说什么就是什么吧。”Loki咬下了脆筒的一个边缘，把手从Thor温暖的手掌中抽了出来，然后插进了他绿夹克的口袋里。他继续他盯着影子的无聊游戏，而且现在他确实看起来不那么高兴了。  
　　“Loki...”Thor没有过对付孩子的经验，而Loki则是在这几天总给他新的挑战。  
　　  
　　这段小插曲随后就不了了之了，往后的生活并没有因为多了一个人而让Thor觉得不自在，他们和谐默契地就好像已经相识很多年了一样，就好像他们真的是兄弟一般。  
　　Thor并不会在他起来的那个时间叫醒Loki，他觉得四点半对一个孩子来说未免太早了。他一般会在六点叫醒他——毫不留情的把Loki从那张像是他的蚕茧的绒毯上抖下来。  
　　Thor起初要Loki同他一起锻炼那一个半小时，不过显然Loki没有Thor那种体力，他第二天就脱离了Thor的计划，将一部分的力量训练变成了柔韧训练。Thor对此露出了个“我早就知道”的表情后就不再管他。  
　　Loki吃饭的时候总是三心二意，他边吃饭边看动画，嚼着食物的时候还擦着枪，时不时的还会看着Thor怎么照顾他的那棵盆栽。Thor每次喝牛奶的时候都会要求Loki一起喝，就好像Yggdrasil需要水而他必须需要牛奶一样，而且现在他把Loki也当成跟自己是一个品种的似的用牛奶来灌溉，而Loki，只喜欢有甜麦圈的那种。  
　　作为一株盆栽的Yggdrasil就显得非常惬意了，每天都被Thor细心的擦拭叶片修剪枝叶，灌溉的充分，不多不少，准时的日光浴更是不在话下，即使它仅仅是一株盆栽，也让Loki因为那莫名其妙的自尊心禁不住暗地里和它攀比下，连他自己都觉得傻透了。  
　　他们的屋子里没有空调，老旧的风扇转动的也没什么力气，好在屋子通风良好也没多少阳光，在这个月份里屋子里反倒是比外边凉爽了些。Thor总是会在早饭后教Loki一些东西，他非常耐心，一点儿没有那种一直在Loki眼里“金发傻瓜”的感觉，而Loki也不像是他给Thor最初印象中的那种顽劣的感觉。Thor并没有因为Loki的年龄而敷衍他，他把他所知的一切都尽可能的教给Loki，在他执行任务的时候也会带着Loki让他见习，不过Loki到现在为止也没再谁的身上开个肉窟窿。  
　　他们去书店选了几本书，它们的作用一部分是供Thor学习，一部分是供Loki消遣。Loki在给Thor的听写的时候也把老师的形象扮的有模有样，估计也就那个时候他脑子里生产坏点子的那部分才不会冒泡。  
　　他们现在的生活中唯一让Loki不满意的大概就是Thor坐着睡觉的习惯了。　　  
　　  
TBC.　　


End file.
